Aléjame
by Nana Walker
Summary: 30 frases, 30 momentos entre España y Romano, su relación y sus vivencias.


**N/A: **¡Holas~ gente linda! Volviendo con un nuevo aporte(?) para la sección, basado en los temas de la Tabla de Frases de la comunidad en Lj, fandom insano. En relación a los enunciados, las palabras subrayadas y en cursiva son los prompts que debían usarse para formar las frases x,DU.

En fin, espero que les guste :D

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Extensión: **Menos de 100 palabras por frase.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi y algunas pinceladas lemonosas de por medio. Algunas frases con pseudo shota.

**Resumen: **30 frases, 30 momentos entre España y Romano, su relación y sus vivencias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aléjame<strong>_

_**001. Hielo**_: Al ver, con impotencia, como lo separan de su hermano menor, no puede evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda: sabe que las cosas cambiarán y, aunque haya escuchado de Austria que España es un buen tipo y está feliz por tenerlo bajo su cuidado, duda; no lo conoce y tampoco hace el intento por ser un chico dócil que permita una buena relación entre ambos: no, antes que llorar como Feliciano, prefiere poner una pared de _hielo_, ahí, justo ahí, entre Antonio y él.

_**002. Secreto**_: Varias veces Antonio le ha preguntado, con una curiosidad para nada mal intencionada, con quién se dio su primer beso, pero Lovino es incapaz de responder o, siquiera, mascullar algo coherente: ese es su _secreto_ y, antes prefiere morir que confesarle a España que, al primero que besó, fue a él.

_**003. Espejo**_: Se observa en el lago, como si este fuera un enorme _espejo_, adornado de joyas y enmarcado en dorado y no entiende cómo es que España lo soporta y el por qué, siendo tan inútil y mediocre, le dice que lo ama; apenas Antonio le da alcance y se refleja, sin intención, en el agua—junto a él—, es cuando finalmente se da cuenta de la razón: los dos son iguales.

_**004. Tintero**_: "Mira lo que me regaló _Ita-chan_", le dice España a Romano, mientras le enseña un dibujo hecho por el menor de los italianos: Lovino se limita a examinar la obra de Feliciano y, avergonzado, guarda el dibujo que él había hecho para Antonio; comparado con el de su hermano, su dibujo y todo el _tintero_ que, para él, había usado, no valían la pena.

_**005. Nostalgia**_: No es que España esté siguiendo a Romano— a escondidas— porque sea un acosador, ¡claro que no!, sólo le ha venido una ola de _nostalgia_ y aún siente que Lovino es el niño del que cualquier nación puede apropiarse: sólo intenta, escondiéndose tras los arbustos, protegerlo de los demás.

_**006. Sepia**_: En la primera fotografía en _sepia_(1) que España y Romano se tomaron juntos, Antonio lucía claramente afligido: hace pocos días atrás, el fin de la guerra entre él y los países americanos había dado comienzo y por eso no podía esbozar esas sonrisas que a Lovino tanto le gustaban.

_**007. Olvido**_: Aunque pasaran cientos de siglos, España nunca dejaría que, esos escasos segundos en los que las mejillas de Romano se teñían de vergüenza, fuesen carcomidos por el _olvido_.

_**008. Travesura**_: Lo que Antonio pensaba que era alguna cruel _travesura_, por parte de Romano, no era sino que una de las tantas maneras de intentar ayudarlo que tenía el pequeño Lovino: ya que estas prosperasen y favoreciesen al ibérico, era otro asunto.

_**009. Mordida**_: La pequeña cicatriz de una _mordida_ que Romano le hizo en su niñez, no se compara para nada con la que está dejándole ahora— con fines casi demoniacos—, en su erección.

_**010. Corset**_: La primera vez que Antonio notó que Lovino lo quería, fue cuando lo vio, con los labios pintarrajeados de bermellón, usando tacones altos y un vestido flamenco, mientras se quejaba del— estúpido— _corset_ que no lo dejaba respirar y amenazaba con darle un cabezazo en pleno estómago, sólo porque, en esos instantes, España se encontraba abrazándolo y diciéndole que también lo amaba.

_**011. Tempestad**_: Cuando terminase la II Guerra Mundial y su jefe, Franco, dejara el poder, España creía que podría— nuevamente— sonreír con ligereza y abrazar a Lovino, sin pensar en las cientos de muertes y en toda la destrucción y represión que conllevaba la guerra: sabía que, después de la _tempestad_, siempre salía el sol; ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que este último no tardase mucho en abrirse paso entre las nubes.

_**012. Lujuria**_: No puede evitar reírse, incluso en los momentos en el que su pene está dentro de Lovino, de la desbocada situación en la que los tiene la _lujuria_: aún le causa un poco de gracia que Romano le diga, entre insultos y besos, que él, la próxima vez, será el que ataque.

_**013. Pies**_: Romano apenas puede caminar, pues los ojos— a cada paso que da— se le nublan más, pero no importa: con o sin la ayuda de sus _pies_, logrará llegar a la casa de España, para sanarlo de esa gripe que, sin darse cuenta, le ha contagiado a él también.

_**014. Sangre**_: "Eres un tonto", le dice Lovino a Antonio, cada vez que este— después de alguna pelea con Turquía— regresa a casa, mientras le limpia la _sangre_ y las heridas: Romano sabe que es su culpa el que España esté tan lastimado, pero no concibe otra forma de demostrar su preocupación.

_**015. Poema**_: Lovino recuerda que una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo— cuando sólo era un niño—, España le dedicó un _poema_: en vez de decirle la verdad, prefirió mentir, agradeciéndole con insultos tan mala y mediocre obra lírica.

_**016. Caballo**_: Ese día Lovino, con envidia y celos, decidió provocar el peor desastre de todos: era injusto que España le llevase un _caballo_(2) de obsequio a los otros niños del Nuevo Mundo y a él sólo lo obligase a limpiar.

_**017. Estropicio**_: Pasando el pequeño paño mojado sobre uno de los últimos reductos manchados de la pared, España al fin termina de limpiar el _estropicio_ que ha dejado Lovino, sin haberse dado cuenta que, entre todos los rayones sin forma, había escrito un "te quiero" en italiano.

_**018. Lirios**_: Sabe que parece una niña con uno de los _lirios_ del jardín puesto entre sus cabellos pero, si España llega a mirarlo con otros ojos, sabrá que el esfuerzo y la vergüenza no habrán sido en vano.

_**019. Medias**_: Romano le pedía una explicación, pero él no sabía cómo, ni mucho menos, qué decirle: esas _medias_ de mujer, habían aparecido ahí— en su cama— por arte de magia; sin embargo, lo que ambos ignoraban era que, hace un par de horas atrás, Francia, colándose sigilosamente en la casa del español, las había colocado ahí y se había marchado, con las manos limpias y sin que nadie lo viese: después de todo, aún quedaban resentimientos del pasado.

_**020. Atardecer**_: A veces, cuando el _atardecer_ comenzaba a arribar, Antonio no podía quedarse junto a él y Lovino lo entendía; sin embargo, de vez en cuando, deseaba volver a ser lo suficientemente niño como para alegar miedo a los fantasmas y brujas, logrando con ello que España— aunque tuviese muchas obligaciones y asuntos urgentes que resolver— se quedase con él, mimándolo y sonriéndole como idiota.

_**021. Sábana**_: La primera vez que Lovino durmió con él, era tan pequeñito que, con suerte, le llegaba a la cintura: como un hermano mayor y como su jefe, lo arropó con cuidado y se durmió a su lado sin esperar que, algunas horas más tarde, la _sábana_ de la cama y todo lo demás, estuviese empapado con la orina de Romano.

_**022. Bufandas**_: Había escuchado que las _bufandas_, si se usaban compartidas, eran un símbolo de amor entre una pareja; por lo mismo, nunca se imaginó que Lovino, en uno de sus ataques _tsunderes_, lo ahorcaría con una de ellas.

_**023. Anillo**_: Apenas legalizaron el matrimonio homosexual en su casa, Antonio no lo pensó dos veces para comprar un _anillo_— con el escaso dinero de sus arcas— y pedirle matrimonio a Lovino, sin siquiera imaginarse que, para que Romano aceptase convertirse en su esposo, sólo bastaban tres comidas al día, con siesta y pasta.

_**024. Gotera**_: Poco a poco, ese pequeño recipiente se va llenando, con algo que Romano no logra identificar: esa pequeña _gotera_ va filtrando, poco a poco, unos sentimientos cada vez más fuertes e intensos, dirigidos sólo hacia el idiota de España.

_**025. Subterráneo**_: Sabe que España lo espera para cenar y, apurando el trámite con los miembros de la mafia, se retira apresurado del _subterráneo_, en el cual había estado firmando un pequeño acuerdo, hace pocos minutos atrás; apenas salga de ese lúgubre lugar, en lo único que podrá pensar es en llegar a tiempo, para no tener que inventarle excusas tontas a Antonio: por nada del mundo lo dejaría ver ese otro lado de él.

_**026. Perdón**_: Cuando, finalmente, su Guerra Civil terminó, España sólo pudo pedirle _perdón_ a Romano, pues le había fallado al no protegerlo de todos, como antes constantemente lo había hecho.

_**027. Hambre**_: Sabe que España está muy ocupado con los otros niños del Nuevo Mundo y, sólo por eso, aguanta el _hambre_ que lo consume: Lovino se limita a esperarlo y reclamarle—apenas el ibérico llega a casa— que morirá de inanición si no se apresura con la comida; después de todo, es la única forma que contempla para lograr que Antonio no se olvide de él.

_**028. Carne**_: "¿Ya comiste, España?", pregunta Romano, apenas recibe ese trozo casi ínfimo de _carne_ que Antonio le ha traído; sabe que los tiempos— después de la II Guerra Mundial— son difíciles y nota que el español ha adelgazado bastante, por lo que no termina de creer que ese "sí" que ha respondido el ibérico, entre risas, sea verdad: por lo mismo, apenas lo prepara, divide ese trozo en dos y le da, entre insultos y amenazas, su parte a España.

_**029. Obsesión**_: Cuando mira la pasta, bañada con salsa de tomates, no puede evitar sonreír, pues nota que la _obsesión_ de Lovino y la de él, combinadas, hacen una perfecta alegoría de su relación: simple y exquisita.

_**030. Monstruo**_: Hace tiempo, desde que había comenzado la guerra que tenía a casi toda Europa de cabeza, había dejado de ver a Lovino: si por él fuera, ya habría ido corriendo a su casa a visitarlo para ayudarlo con esa cruenta batalla, pero no podía: el _monstruo_ llamado guerra también lo había devorado a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**(1): **Las primeras fotografías en sepia, o daguerrotipos, comenzaron a salir en el año 1840, en Inglaterra. Por su parte, la guerra contra los países americanos a la que me refiero, son las respectivas guerras de Independencia llevadas a cabo por los países latinoamericanos, las que se extendieron durante casi todo el siglo XIX.

**(2):** El caballo al cual se hace alusión aquí es en sentido figurado: coloqué en la frase que era un regalo, porque este es originario de Europa y los españoles que llegaron a América fueron los primeros en llevarlo al Nuevo Mundo.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! La verdad, hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre estos dos , pero no me atrevía a hacerlo, pues me cuesta mucho llevar a los personajes del fandom x,DU. Por lo mismo, si hay OoC en alguna de las frases, me disculpo desde ya :D

En fin, creo que eso sería. De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho ;3


End file.
